


Whose turn is it?

by FFFskulliz



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anal Sex, And The Floor, Cum Eating, Felching, M/M, Minor CBT, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Switching, helping hand, i wrote this in one go, ill add more tags later, jerking off, references to Family Guy, references to Spongebob Squarepants, that poor living room, they cum, they have sex on a couch, this is half joking and half serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFskulliz/pseuds/FFFskulliz
Summary: referring to the Boyfriend as BF because that's one of if not the only name that we're 100% sure he's called by lol--------------All Pico wanted to do was watch Family Guy, but apparently that wasn't enough for his boyfriend.All BF wanted was for Pico to stop watching Family Guy, but apparently it's too important to his boyfriend.Who knew a quick fight for control of the TV was enough to make them horny
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 226





	Whose turn is it?

A certain ginger boy grinned ear to ear as he watched an episode of Family Guy transition from its theme song to an episode. 

This boy was Pico, and he had been binge watching Family Guy for an entire week straight. Obviously he was currently watching an episode of this show that he had never seen before. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment!

As the scene switched to a cutaway gag Pico took a drink of his Monster Energy. BF, his boyfriend, was right next to him with a rather bored expression, but he could care about that later, Family Guy was more important!

Yup, watching Family Guy with his boo and a Monster in hand. Pico truly was living the life.

Just when Pico was about to get up to get an apple BF swiftly stole the remote. Shocked and confused by this action Pico glared at the blue haired pipsqueak.

“What the hell are you doing? Give that back!” 

BF ignored Picos' request and grimaced at the TV. “How can you find this entertaining?” Currently Stewie Griffin was burning Brian Griffin alive with a flamethrower on the living room floor. Brian, of course, was screaming in agony.

“How could I not?” Pico laughed out loud as he watched the scene intently, almost forgetting why he was talking in the first place. “Reminds me of the fun times I had in my childhood.”

BF rolled his eyes then switched the channel to Nickelodeon, Spongebob Squarepants was playing for the 100th time in a row today. Despite that though BF smiled as he saw Spongebob and Patrick blow out a giant bubble that consumed Squidward's house.

Pico on the other hand was disappointed “Oh my God, babe I was watching that!” 

BF stuck out his tongue in a playful manner, but that look was soon wiped off his face when Pico tackled him for the remote. 

Lines such as “Give me Family Guy, or give me death!” and “You askin’ for a death wish?” were spurred out. The two struggled against each other, eventually banging into the couch and knocking down the Monster Energy can, its continents splashed on the remote instantly breaking it. 

“My remote-!” Pico fell over trying to grab at said object, but he was soon held in place as BF brought his foot near his crotch. 

“Don’t you even dare, you move and your nuts get kicked in.” 

Pico gulped, but internally he was cheering. He always loved when BF’s feisty side came out, now this was the man he had fallen in love with! Not some Family guy hater. Now here was the question: would BF really go as far as to kick him where the sun doesn't shine? Let’s find out.

Pico only took the slight motion of moving a single step forward for BF to instinctively keep his promise. The ginger boy doubled over and hissed out, seeing the pain on his lover's face made BF regret his decision to kick him right then and there.

“Crap man- I told you not to move! Shit, are you okay?” BF dropped the remote and kneeled down. “I-I didn’t mean to kick so hard, I’m sorry,” BF lended a hand for Pico to support on, he dropped the remote. 

Now you’d think Pico would take this opportunity to snatch back the remote, fix it, and continue watching Family Guy, but you’d be wrong. Instead Pico was currently shuddering because of the immense amount of pressure that was brought on his dick. Strangely enough he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

“F-fuck!” Those were the only words he could choke out, making BF feel even worse. “Look, I’ll get you an ice pack, hell you can even watch Family Guy- just stay here, okay?” 

Pico didn’t need to be told twice, he was too focused on his junk to think about anything else.

Just as BF got up Pico growled out a moan. Caught off by this BF took a look back and noticed something…

Pico was hard. 

Did he like that? Maybe the overwhelmed look on his face wasn’t just because of the pain. BF suddenly smirked at this. Oh, he knew what was going on.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” BF asked, his question sounding more like an assertion. Pico darting his eyes away in embarrassment was enough confirmation. The sudden question only made Pico more aroused, his dick twitched as he saw BF’s knowing expression.

Without wasting another second BF leaned forward and pinned Pico down, leaving his knee pressed up against the gingers cock. “You wouldn’t mind me pushing down, would you sweetie?” 

Pico could only mumble out words, he was utterly lost that this was actually happening. BF took this as a sign of approval. He crushed his knee down on Pico’s erection causing said boy to bite his lips and moan. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” BF mocked out. Man, he was so lucky Pico liked him, if not he would’ve ended up like an Uberkid by now. 

“I-it hurts…” Was all Pico could utter out. BF kissed his cheek and smiled sweetly “S’alight, you’re just a little sensitive down there baby,” he pressed down again and Pico let out a groan of ecstasy. 

“Hmm, maybe if you follow orders I’ll make it all feel better.” 

Pico’s legs were twitching by now, god damn he was horny. He began to thrust at BF’s knee because of this. “W-what do ya need me t-to do?” Pico asked, he was finally regaining the will to speak.

“Good boy, now say you love me.”

“I… I love you.”

“Louder.”

“I love you!”

BF petted Pico as a sign of validation and removed the pressure. “That’s right. Now keep your hands off of me when I do this baby. Just let me do all the work.” BF then slid his hands down to Pico’s pants. They were off in seconds.

Precum was already dripping from Pico’s boxers. BF took his index finger and swabbed some of it off. “You’re sticky.” Before Pico could comprehend what his Boyfriend just said BF jabbed the finger into Pico’s mouth.

He did everything in his will not to bite down by instinct.

BF swiftly popped his finger back out and went to play with the boner. “Think of it as a little preview. I’m going to make sure you taste yourself hun.”

BF pressed his hands against the bulge and the pinned boy reacted instantly with a moan. How cute.

The cold air soon hit the skin of Pico’s cock and it nearly hit BF in the face. BF cupped Pico’s balls and he began to kiss them, his other hand then began to message the shaft. The sudden gentle transformation was jarring to Pico to say the least.

Pico began to pant as he felt BF kiss and lick at his nuts while fingers traced around the head of his dick. 

“You like that bro?” BF asked while licking Pico’s left sack. “Yeah… Keep on going baby.” Pico grabbed onto the leg of the couch for support from the pleasure.

BF was quick to notice “Hmph, I knew you’d like it my way.”

Out of nowhere the coldness of the air was replaced with something warm and wet. Pico gasped and his legs twitched, before he knew it he was being sucked off. 

“Oooh God, keep this up and I’m going to cum all over you!” 

BF felt prideful because of those words. Heh, I bet you this is more entertaining than Family Guy. He swirled his tongue around and forced himself to meet face to face with the base of Pico’s cock, leaving the shaft nuzzled in his throat. BF’s eyes rolled back as he began to choke on the cock. 

Pico was left with an overwhelming amount of pleasure from this, in fact…

BF’s eyes widened as he felt Pico’s hands trap his head in place to face fuck him, breaking the deal. His head kept banging back and forth, it was suffocating. Just as BF felt like his brain was turning to mush he felt a warm hot liquid shoot down his mouth. 

The blue haired boy's own cock jizzed itself from the excitement. 

BF moaned against the cock that previously choked him. When he was finally released he exhaustively shot a glare at Pico. “You broke the promise.”

Pico only made a guilty face and shrugged his arms “Whoops?”

With a face like that BF couldn’t stay mad. “You’re lucky you’re cute. I’ll just give you a little slap to remind you who's in charge right now.” BF kept his words and slapped Pico’s cock so hard that it left a red mark. Pico swayed his head to the side and grunted in pain, that shit stung bad.

“Try not to lie to me again, okay darling? Now, where were we…” BF managed to spit some of the cum out of his throat and onto his hand. He brought it up near Pico’s face. “Lick it all up,” he ordered.

The shooter hesitantly began to slurp up his own semen from his boyfriend's palm. It tasted salty yet sweet, like someone had mixed salt in vanilla pudding.

BF was pleased to find his hand clean after about half a minute of holding it up. He began to take off his own pants, and before long he stripped himself of his cum filled boxers. BF squatted down and began to align Pico’s dick with his ass.

“Shouldn't you get prepped first? I don’t want to hurt you,” Pico asked, but instead of answering BF slammed himself down, taking in the entire cock in the process. Both the pair's eyes became wide as dinner plates. Christ was that boys ass tight!

“Holy shit- ya-you okay?” 

“I’ll be fine, mph, just gotta get used to ya,” BF squeaked out. He adjusted himself and let out a sigh. “Okay, I think it’ll be fine, but I might need some help with this.” 

Pico’s eyes widened and he let out a smile “You mean....”

“Yeah, go crazy- ah!” BF’s insides were instantly being jammed into by his boyfriend's cock. Euphoria overtook BF’s mind and he moaned loudly as Pico found his prostate. “Hm, I knew you’d grow tired of that no hands bullshit. Now it’s my turn to take over!”

Pico forcefully switched their positions, BF was now laying on his back as Pico towered over him. BF has always been a sucker for the missionary position.

“S-someone’s eager!” BF moaned out. Pico only hummed and forced his lovers legs further apart. The two of them continued to slap their skin together until Pico came to a halt, leaving the other male confused “Argh, is something wrong?”

“Babe, I want to cum on your face,” Pico then pulled out and forced BF down so he couldn’t jerk his head back. Pico began to jerk his dick until his semen finally shot out all over BF’s face . All this fucking was making BF’s skin feel hot, and it was like there was a cluster of butterflies in his stomach. He came all over Pico’s leg.

“God you’re so sexy,” Pico leaned down and the two of them began to make out, not caring that the cum was being smeared all over them in the process. They were so aroused and unfocused that a combination of semen and drool was dripping off their lips. Pico pulled away and gasped for air, all this was making him feel sexually bothered and his erection sprung right back up. 

BF came down from cloud nine and noticed right away. “Pico, can I fuck you?” 

Well that was unexpected. Sure they might’ve done sexual shit with each other before, but it was usually Pico’s cock that went in someone's hole. It felt like he was opening up a place that felt off limits.

“I dunno, I mean no ones really ever put something up there. What if something wrong happens?” BF laughed at his nervousness, but it didn’t change anything “Babe I’m serious!” To hammer in his point Pico pulled off a pissed expression and he covered his ass.

“Aw c’mon! If it makes you feel better I felt that way when we first tried out sex,” BF chuckled out. Now that caught the gunman's attention “Really, why didn’t you say anything?”

BF went forward and cupped Pico’s face before giving it a kiss. “I just told myself that you knew what you were doing. Now are you okay with me fucking you or not?” 

Pico looked away nervously before sighing his reply out “Fine, don’t go too rough on me now.” With the cue of consent BF sat Pico down on the couch and put his fingers in the gingers mouth. “Suck them good because they’re going up your ass.” Pico rolled his eyes, but he followed the order anyway.

When BF was satisfied with the sucking he pulled his fingers out and lifted one of Picos legs to gain more access to the lower entrance. “This’ll feel weird, so don’t be alarmed.” BF pressed his index finger up and entered Pico with ease.

As he wiggled around Pico winced. Soon another finger was added, BF could feel the insides twitch around him and he smiled. “Don’t worry, you’re going to love it man, I promise,” He reassured.

Then finally a third finger was added. All the fingers at once left little to no room and- oh! 

Pico moaned out loudly with pure bliss. BF knew exactly what this meant. “Ya see? You seem about ready, I can’t wait to pound your prostate in.” 

Pico came back to his senses and smirked “Then you better make it worth it, I’m all yours.” 

Oh I’m going to wipe that look right off your face.

BF spat and lubed his dick before pushing it inside. It ached, but boy did it feel great. BF grabbed onto Pico’s legs as support and began to thrust into him. 

Both of their moans and the sound of a squeaking couch filled the room. Pico latched onto the couches sides and tilted his head back. BF took this as an opportunity to lean down and suck on Pico’s neck. The latter let out a gasp and leaned upwards even more for BF to have more space to claim. 

From licks to bite Pico’s neck was soon covered in love marks. Just as Pico thought BF was out of surprises the rap wannabe’s hands trailed down and started to toy with his nipples. The pleasure got even worse as BF jammed right into his prostate.

With the combination of being bitten, having his sensitive parts be played with, and being fucked until he couldn’t think straight Pico couldn’t help but cry out.

“T-too much!” 

Cum splattered onto BF’s shirt and even some landed on the couch, but he didn’t care. He was too busy trying to fill up his boyfriend like a cream donut. It has been so long since he had stuck his dick in another human being, the tightness around his cock made him feel so alive, he was not going to back down now. BF’s grip returned to Pico’s legs with a stronger force than ever 

“Aa-aah, fuck!” All this friction was making Pico’s boner stay alive. “Yes, you’re doing so good baby!” That compliment was enough to send BF over the edge.

He buried himself deep into the other male and he made sure to pump his seed in without any regret. “D-damn…” BF breathlessly uttered out. 

The squeaking sound ceased and the only thing left to hear was the couples lungs eating up air. 

“So… I take it you liked it?” BF said as he pulled out. Suddenly he let out a yelp as he felt a stinging sensation collide with his dick. “What the hell was that for?!” BF cried out holding his crotch. Pico had just slapped him in the junk.

“That’s for breaking your promise. Sure it was cool, but I told you to be gentle.” Pico laughed in a mocking manner.

BF rolled his eyes and bent down. “Looks like you’re still hard. I’ll help you with that by cleaning you out.” Pico was confused, what the hell did BF mean by ‘clean out’? “You aren’t going to fist me or anything, right?” 

“Of course not. Look, it won’t hurt at all and you’ll like it. Just watch the TV if you want to ignore it.” Oh right, Spongebob was still on. 

“Whatever…” 

BF brought a hand up to jerk Pico’s shaft as he began to lick at his anus. “O-oh!” So this is what he meant.

BF continued to finger and suck at Pico’s cum filled opening with his tongue, thankfully he managed to get some out. Of course he was going to swallow it all down. “Your ass and my cum make a great combo, eh?” 

Pico shook his head and shifted his focus to the TV because that line of dialogue was just that bad.

Suddenly Pico jolted up and moaned. He had just jizzed again, this time it landed on BF’s hat. During this BF managed to get out most of the cum and slurp it down. “Almost done… and…. Okay!” The job was done.

BF got back up and he was hard again.

“Dude, you aren’t going to fuck me again already are you?” Pico said, eyeing the cock.

“Of course not-” BF then began to stroke himself “-I’m just giving ya one for the road! Now open your mouth babe.” Pico didn’t see the harm in doing so, so he did as told. 

“Mmm, ahh!” After some more jerking BF’s cock sprayed its juices all over Pico’s face. BF tiredly went back over to the couch to rest. The couple was left soaking in their own semen. 

Looking around BF registered the complete and utter mess that they had made of the living room. He then turned over lazily. “Hey Pico?”

“Mmhm?”

“We should really buy condoms next time.”

“That I can get behind. This is going to be hell to clean up.”

“Let’s just continue watching Spongbob, ‘kay?”

“I’m only watching because the remotes broke!”

“Yeah, yeah.”


End file.
